


Bond

by Cloud889



Series: Unbreakable Bond [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Evil Alaric, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, S03E21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our friendship was part of the problem, it's what kept me weak. "</p>
<p>Vampire Alaric to Damon, S03E22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

 

I stared disdainfully at the still figure of Damon Salvatore lying on the school floor. “I should kill him”, I mused. “I should kill him right now”. I was sure Stefan and the others could rescue Elena from Klaus; I didn’t need Damon alive.

The bond my weaker-self shared with the vampire was too strong. It kept me locked down unable to break free for a long time. It took Damon killing Alaric, for the second time, till I was finally able to temporary take control and start my mission. I shook my head disgustedly remembering that it wasn’t hate that weakened Alaric defenses; it was hurt and disappointment .

Hurt that his friend killed him. Disappointment with Damon for letting his anger got the better of him. My stupid weaker self. What did he expect from a vampire; a monster. Yet, surprisingly he forgave him rather quickly and they got back to drinking, bickering and spending a whole lot of time together.

Thinking about all that made me angry and strengthened my resolve to kill Damon right away.

*****  
He was about to stick Damon in the heart when an inner voice told him to stop. It argued that Damon at the moment is more useful alive than dead and no need to worry he would eventually die when all the original vampires are killed. Vampire Alaric found himself agreeing with this logic and retrieved his hand. 

For a few seconds a look of utter tenderness passed in his eyes as he stayed crouched down staring at Damon face before the harsh light was back and he angrily stood up. There was no time for loitering around. He had a mission to accomplish.


End file.
